The microscope objectives with a numerical aperture of greater than 1.2 and using immersion oil usually also have higher production costs. This is partially due to the fact that the front part of the corresponding objective consists of a two-part cemented element, i.e. one which comprises a plano-convex lens and a meniscus lens. Due to the special method of manufacture, the production of such a cemented element is complex and expensive. Objectives with a front part consisting of only one hemisphere lens may reach an aperture of up to 1.3 and have lower production costs.